


myth

by kinky_pora



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Naga AU, Non-fatal vore, Pred!Shuichi, Prey!Kokichi, Soft Vore, Vore, god help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_pora/pseuds/kinky_pora
Summary: Here it is, the cursed naga au vore fic feat. Shuichi and Kokichi. It's quite short because I haven't written vore in a long time, but I hope you enjoy regardless.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	myth

“Saihara-chaaaaan!”

A series of knocks on his door broke Saihara’s concentration. Which was fine, since he needed a break from this tedious research paper. The detective carefully got up and opened the door to see his boyfriend in an exceptionally playful mood. Ouma wasted no time in latching onto his beloved’s arm, staring up at him with eyes Saihara never failed to get lost in.

“Oh, it’s just _terrible_! My heater broke and now I’m gonna freeze to death… If only I had a strong, handsome naga to keep me warm!” the smaller boy giggled.

Ah yes, Saihara’s other self. The other students in their class knew of Saihara and Ouma’s relationship, but they were all oblivious to the detective’s massive secret. He wasn’t actually… human. At will, he could change his legs into a long, serpentine tail that could make him tower over most. While he tried to keep it a secret, Ouma had his ways of getting whatever information he desired. Even after the big reveal, they still had crushes on each other. Which led to nights like these.

Knowing full-well what Ouma’s intentions were, Saihara decided to play along. “And what should I do about that?”

Ouma placed a hand on the detective’s belly, leaning towards his ear with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “You know what I want, _Saihara-chan_ ~” he purred. His boyfriend’s sultry voice never failed to make Saihara shiver. He gulped and nodded wordlessly, taking Ouma’s hand and leading him to the bed. He also made sure to lock the door; because if someone were to witness what was about to go down, well... it would be disastrous, to say the least.

Closing his eyes, the detective began to concentrate on his transformation. A dim light enveloped his legs, taking on the shape of a lengthy snake tail. His scales were a vibrant black with shades of dark blue. Such a tail was often used by Ouma as a large pillow, as Saihara would wrap it around him to keep them warm.

The smaller boy wasted no time in stripping himself to merely his flashy boxers, a gesture that never failed to make Saihara blush. The detective often took umbrage with how skinny and frail his boyfriend was. Perhaps he could let these sessions happen more often if the boy had just a little more meat on him. Speaking of meat, Ouma’s lavender scent reached Saihara, making him all the more hungry, punctuated by a small growl emitting from his stomach.

“Nishishishi! Go ahead, dirty boy, you can have a taste,” he giggled, his cheek now in front of the taller boy’s face. Without further hesitation, Saihara began to lick. Though his boyfriend had smelled of lavender, his taste was more akin to grapes. Drool began to form around the naga’s mouth as Ouma flinched slightly, keeping his eyes shut. Curiously, he kept his wide grin. Saihara didn’t think a human would enjoy being licked (or, well, being eaten), but it certainly worked in their favor.

Growing somewhat impatient, Saihara unhinged his jaws and began to take the smaller boy’s head into his mouth. Being part snake gave him sharper teeth, so he took utmost care in easing the boy down his throat without biting too hard. Thankfully, Ouma had learned to trust his partner and not struggle, instead relaxing his body to enjoy the strange sensation. A powerful gulp brought in Ouma up to his shoulders, and Saihara slowly brought the tip of his tail to wrap around the boy, preparing to lift him up.

The detective took another large bite until his mouth hit Ouma’s boxers. Saihara wasn’t particularly fond of clothing, but he wasn’t quite sure he was ready to taste his boyfriend’s… private parts. His face heated up just thinking about it. The naga lifted his tail to let Ouma’s lower half slide down his gullet, leaving only the smaller boy’s spindly legs left. Without hesitation, Saihara quickly swallowed the remainder of his boyfriend, feeling the boy squirm around in his stuffed belly. He panted as he watched the large bulge in his snake body create indents from Ouma’s shuffling.

“Ewww, now I’m all covered in your icky slobber Shumai,” the boy whined sarcastically, his voice muffled by the stomach walls surrounding him.

“Am I warm enough, at least?” Saihara asked playfully. Ouma’s movements to get comfortable caused a pocket of air to escape, making the detective release a small burp. Something he knew Ouma loved to do in order to get a reaction.

“No one’s more comfy than Saihara-chan,” he mumbled. “And I was lying earlier, my heater isn’t broken.” He could hear the smile in his voice. The little leader began to knead and rub at his slimy surroundings, giving Saihara the ultimate massage. The action was making him even more drowsy, along with the intense feeling of fullness. He could tell Ouma was getting tired as well with his slower movements.

“I take it you want to spend the night?”

“Mmm.”

Nagas were blessed with the ability to control their digestion, allowing for this whole ordeal to even be possible. Saihara couldn’t be happier he found someone who accepted his true self, and even indulged him in this more… intimate activity. He leaned over to give his belly a small rub before settling for a restful night.

The morning announcement rose both of the boys from their slumber. Both went to stretch, but Saihara felt his stomach strained by Ouma’s attempts. Feeling somewhat sympathetic, Saihara opted to let his boyfriend out now and unceremoniously hacked him out onto the bed. The smaller boy, almost naked and drenched in saliva, had an unamused look while the detective tried to keep in a snicker.

“Did you have a good sleep?” the taller boy asked, as if he didn’t just throw up the boy into the cold air after eating him. It seemed Ouma got over that pretty quickly as he put on another happy mask, with a chipper smile.

“Yup! Now let’s get a shower in before breakfast. Can’t have everyone seeing Saihara-chan’s hot fluids all over me!” he chuckled, leaving the red-faced detective as he went to prepare in the bathroom. Saihara changed back into his human form and gathered the wet blankets, mentally apologizing to Tojo-san for having to clean them.

After the totally-not-awkward shower the two boys shared, Saihara and Ouma made their way to the dining hall, hand-in-hand with soft smiles.


End file.
